objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bow
Bow, labeled The Chair Enthusiast, was a female character on Inanimate Insanity. She debuted in The Snowdown starring in a commercial for Chairs, and unexpectedly joined the game in Double Digit Desert. After her death in Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), Bow was killed off the show permanently, and thus, did not return for Inanimate Insanity II, though she did appear in ghost form and was mentioned beforehand and she is unrecoverable by mephone4. But later she did return in Slendytubbies World, she will be normal and alive with 3 different phases Fan fiction Names *Bernardine Speranza (BluJayPJ) *Beatrice Spangenburg (NLG343) *Bailee Lawrence (KittyFan2004) *Bailee Marion (Opinduver) Where Bow is from *San Diego, California (BluJayPJ) *Minot, North Dakota (KittyFan2004) Personality Bow is unbelievably stupid and moronic, as she mostly will have no clue about anything and is very enthusiastic and irrelevant at most times. Bow is almost seen to resemble a typical modern teenage girl, saying "like" and "totally", wearing makeup, and texting on her phone constantly. Disregarding her intelligence, Bow is an exceptionally kind contestant who will always run to the aid of her friends, limited to only Marshmallow. However, Bow has shown to be very persistent about being on the show, as she doesn't leave in Double Digit Desert. Bow appears to have the power to call upon chairs at random times, and uses them with shockingly experienced levels. However, chairs can also be seen as her weakness, as shown in The Great Escape, causing her to lose the MePhone Says challenge. She has also shown slight skill at using a lasso. Trivia *Bow has an alleged brother named Dough, although this could be false, as Bow don't recognize who he is. *After her death, Bow is now a ghost. With a tail. *Bow is the smallest contestant in Inanimate Insanity. *She will be back in Slendytubbies World. *In Slendytubbies World, she has two different phases: Normal, final and Iplanet **Her iplanet form is similar to Samus Aran from a game called Metroid *She is one of the five characters to have multiple mutations. The others being The Guardian, Tinky Winky, Dipsy and Po. *She is one of the 2 characters to appear after the 1st verse before the chorus in the Ultimate Space Wars Of Asean Destiny, the other is being Mandelbrot Set *In Object Division, Bow has no eyelashes. *Bow is the only debuter contestant from Inanimate Insanity Season 1 to not join Season 2 because she died, as shown in the Season 1 Part 2 Finale. Gallery New Bow Pose.png|Normal BowSmash.png Test bow.png Bow Angled.png Bowandchair.jpg BOW&DOUGH.png Bow's phone.png BowJayPJ.png Bow Pose.png Bow & Apple.png Bow ghost.png Yellow_Bow.png|Yellow Bow nerdz_by_first_mate_klovers-d8e708c.jpg Bowevil.png|When infected GhostBowForm.png BowRegularIdle.png|Bow's first pose BowBody.png|Her Body Bow.jpg Bow icon.png WOW Bow Body.png|Her Body (Yellow) WOW Bow Pose.png|When Objects Work Design BowNormal2017Pose2.png BowNormal2017Pose.png BowGhost2017Pose.png Bow's Pose.PNG 8. Bow.png Apple, Bow, Marshmallow and Cherries.PNG Bow eliminated.png DiaBow.png Image310.png BowMarsh.png Bowshadedposse.svg BowPink.png Bow Remade.png Slendytubbie world bow.png Slendytubbies world bow final phase.png Slendytubbies world bow iplanet phase.png Category:Females Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Inanimate Insanity Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:2012 deaths Category:Team Chickenleg Category:American Characters Category:II Category:1990's births Category:From California Category:2010's deaths Category:Villains Category:Marshmallow Fans